A Crieff Tale
by master-anime-archer
Summary: A young Martin Crieff is left orphaned after the death of both of his parents with no one to care for him. A distant uncle Mycroft is about to fix that even if he can't do it himself. Minimal Johnlock but not the focus.
1. Chapter 1: A Newly Deducted Life

**Hey everyone, this is a short little unchecked oneshot I wrote for a friend of my new ****head cannon. No I have not died, yes there will be updates soon. When? When I manage to get college applications done and actually have time in between 6 AP classes. Before new chapters there will most likely be some revision of old stuff so fear not and expect to see more from me soon.**

* * *

The tiny three, almost four, year old stood dressed in black before the large imposing manor house of the relative that he had been left with. A man whose face was irrelevant and faceless was leading him up the walkway and to the enormous door. His red hair was hanging miserably around him as he sniffled and walked along numbly. He looked up at the pudgy man in front of him and found himself overwhelmed with everything that had happened to him. He was led to a couch and the moment he sat down he had fallen asleep.

While the child slept Mycroft Holmes studied the child; gangly, thin, obviously exhausted. He had been through a lot and his ordeal still wasn't over yet. As he was the British government in all intents and purposes he had neither the time or knowledge to care for a child. With no other relatives willing to take in the child that was his cousin so many times removed or something of that relation he had only one option. Even as he dialed the number he mentally cringed and wondered if the roof, food, and clothing was worth putting the child in the care of the owner of the ringing phone. But as the voice of the ex-army doctor answered his little brother's phone he smiled and knew that right or wrong he didn't have a choice.

"So that's him is it?"

"Yes Sherlock and be nice. He's been through a lot. What's his name?"

Mycroft looked on with them and spoke in a low voice.

"His name is Martin Crieff. His parents were distant relatives. I can't care for him and he has nowhere else to go."

While they talked quietly Sherlock knelt down in front of the slumbering child and began to examine every inch of him.

"It's amazing how similar they look isn't it. Are you sure they were distant and not a little closer to home?"

"Quite. Now if you would, there is much to be done. Sherlock, you must remember that is a child and a very fragile one. I know very well that you can take care of his physical needs but do not break him."

The addressed had yet to speak and was still staring at the child, seeing things only he could. At that moment the child stirred and wiped at his puffy red eyes, his freckles standing out against his white skin.

"Wha..." John knelt before him next to Sherlock.

"My name is John Watson and this is Sherlock Holms. We're going to be taking care of you from now on. Would you like to go home?"

The child blinked, trying to process everything. He clearly didn't had high stress situations well.

"Home, mister Watson?"

"Call me John and yes Martin, home."

He was about to take the child's hand when the consulting detective swiftly scooped the still drowsy child up into his arms and for but a brief second something John had rarely seen flashed across his face. Smiling a secretive smile of his own the doctor too stood up and followed his flatmate to the door. The elder of the two Holms appeared to have returned to his work but the reflection in the window of the glass showed a warm smile on his lips.

When the two returned to their flat they immediately put Martin in John's old room and tucked him into bed. He slept soundly for a few hours until he cried out quietly and whimpered in his sleep. As John had run out to get some groceries Sherlock was left alone. At the child's cries he rushed in and sat next to him. Hushing him gently he placed an arm around the small body humming quietly. The thrashing and whimpering calmed but the tiny Martin curled tight against him in his sleep and clutched tightly to the fabric of the clothing in his reach. When John came back five minutes later it was to find Sherlock smiling softly down at the clearly frightened child as he stroked the red locks.

* * *

**All right people, you know the drill. Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Any of the above? Other? R & R**

**Signing out,**

**Master Anime Archer**


	2. Chapter 2: A Nervous Driving Wreck

**Hello all. This is in honor of the new Cabin Pressure episode. In may not be the most read and I am working on some of my other stories, especially _Ancient Exorcists_ and _A Living Heart _but it will be a while yet. Rest assured I am working on them. Here's a little vignette. Enjoy**

* * *

"Okay Martin, you know where everything is. We went over what to do in every situation. Now all that's left is to get on the road. It won't be too crowded so just take it slow."

The teenager nervously placed his hands on the wheel and glanced to his left to see one of the men that had become his family smiling and nodding encouragingly so he took one last shaky breath before turning the key. He froze and his mind blanked.

"You know what to do. Deep breath and release the parking brake."

The teen shook his head and, though he was still shaking, he released the parking brake. When the car began to roll back quickly he slammed his foot on the break quickly, throwing both passenger and driver forward. In the aftermath the teen shook like a leaf.

"Martin look at me. It's okay. Always remember that if it's something that you really care about keep trying. Now take your foot off the brake slowly and stop at the street before you turn onto the street."

"I'm too nervous. I can't."

"Yes you can. Even if you're nervous or afraid you always can do it."

So two hours later, one street, a dozen very close calls, two people with near heart attacks and four nearly flattened cats later a gangly teenager with less nerves than before but still very nervous pulled back into the driveway and put the brake before turning the key and laying his head on the steering wheel. He gulped in long fretful breaths until he felt a warm hand on his back rubbing in small circles.

"Good job Martin. You did good. It'll get easier. You just have to practice. You'll be a natural in no time. Besides, if you want to pilot an airplane one day you have to be able to drive too."

And right the good doctor was. Over time it did become easier and easier and soon he took his flight test; again, and again, and again until finally his second dream had be obtained, he wasn't an airplane but he was a pilot.

* * *

**Review/Comment/Like/Hate/Love**

**Thanks everyone.**

**Signing out,**

**Master Anime Archer**


End file.
